Team Possible and Count Alucard
by captainkodak1
Summary: Here is a story from the Captain for Halloween.
1. Chapter 1

**Team Possible and Count Alucard**  
 **By Captainkodak1**

* * *

Kim scowled at Ron as she sat on the couch in the Possible living room.

"NO WAY Ron. I am NOT dressing up like that for Halloween. The word is NO spelled N-O."

Ron did his own version of the puppydog pout.

"Awww come on KP. We will have a lot of fun and get a load of candy."

Kim shook her head and raised her hand and started to count off reasons.

"ONE, we are both too old to go Trick or Treating. TWO, we both have college classes now and you have practice that night and I have cheer practice. Three, YOU don't need the candy anyway. Four, there is no way I am dressing up as a unicorn even if I DO have the head part and FIVE!"

Kim sat up and walked over to where Ron was standing wearing the back half of the unicorn costume he had picked out. She walked over with a pronounced sway to her hips. She walked right up to Ron and slowly drew her finger from his waist up to his chin. As her finger reached his chin she placed her face inches from his. She spoke in a low husky voice.

"and five. I thought we might find something else a little different to do together."

Ron swallowed before he replied.

"I am all about doing something a little different together."

At that moment the Kimmunicator went off and Ron amended his statement.

"or not."

Kim groaned before she answered the device.

"What's the sitch Wade and this better be good."

Wade laughed as he answered.

"Sorry Kim, I was going to warn you about Ron's plans but I figured you could handle it. I also figured that you had something else planned. Hate to mess up your plans but something has come up. The Romanian embassy has asked for your assistance. Well, not assistance but your presence."

Kim and Ron shared a glance. This was something new. Kim turned back to Wade.

"Ooookay? Now what was the request?"

Wade sat back in his seat.

"There is a visitor representing Romania visiting Middleton. He has asked if the two of you would act as escorts while he is in town. He is apparently part of one of the old nobility of the country so he is sort of important. He is here to visit the space center and one of the major manufacturing plants. Afterward he wanted to go skiing up on Mount Middleton. The Romanian Ambassador made the request."

Kim grimaced, shepherding some old man around town was not high on her to-do list. But they were asked nicely by the proper people. She turned to Ron.

"What do you think Ron?"

He shrugged his shoulders.

"It all depends on our schedules. We may have to pass on some events if they conflict with our's. We do have a few days off coming up and Halloween is coming."

Kim turned back to face Wade on the screen.

"Tell them we agree as long as there are no conflicts with our schedules."

Wade nodded.

"I have already checked everything out. So far there are no problems. I'll let them know and then get back to you about the full schedule. I do know that there will be a costume ball on Halloween and he is the guest of honor, sorry Ron no Treat or Treating this year."

The screen went blank as Wade signed off. Kim turned back to Ron. She placed a finger against her cheek as she sauntered back to Ron with a distinct sway to her hips.

"Now where were we?"

Ron started to break into a sweat as she gave him a certain look. He stammered out.

"uhhh doing something together?"

Kim dropped her arms over her shoulders and grinned.

"Good idea."

She pulled him close and started to give him a slow kiss. He tossed the head piece of the unicorn in the air where it landed on Rufus.

* * *

It was one evening later when Kim and Ron waited with her father and a number of other dignitaries at the terminal of the Middleton International Airport. As this was a little more formal than other visitors they were dressed a little nicer. The two of them were wearing what they called their business formal attire. Ron had on a black button-down collared shirt with a gray tie that matched his gray slacks. Kim was wearing a purple blouse with a black skirt. As they waited Kim turned and brushed a bit of lint from Ron's shirt. As she turned around a group of people came down the hall from where all of the passengers got off their planes. They could see a group of well dressed people leading the group with an older man out in front. The Mayor of Middleton approached them with Kim and Ron right behind him.

"Welcome to Middleton. We are honored that you are here and hope that you enjoy your stay. May I present Miss Kim Possible and Mr. Ron Stoppable, better known as Team Possible."

He stepped aside as he spoke. The older man in the lead gave a slight bow and spoke with a slight accent.

"We are pleased to be here and look forward to our visit. We are honored that the illustrious Team Possible has consented to be with us during our stay. I am Ludwig Dalca, assistant to his honor."

He stepped aside while speaking.

"May I present his grace Count Gregory von Alucard."

A young man stepped from the group and approached them. Kim caught her breath for a moment. He was tall, a head taller than she with dark hair almost black combed back from the front. He was darkly handsome with a aura that seemed to draw her to him. His eyes were sharp and clear and it seemed that he could see right through her. He glanced at the mayor and Ron then settled his eyes on her. He stepped forward and reached to take her hand. Raising it to his lips he gave it a slight kiss as he gazed at her.

"It is an honor to meet the legend and learn that the rumors of her beauty are true."

He let go of her hand and turned to Ron. He snapped to attention and bowed to Ron.

"It is also a great honor to meet the legend behind the legend. Your bravery is known in many circles. You have many talents yet keep them hidden only until they are needed. Such wisdom is a great as bravery."

Ron returned the bow as Kim spoke.

"Count Alucard. It is our honor to greet you and act as your escorts during your visit."

The Count turned to face Kim.

"Please Miss Possible, call me Gregory. The title can be such a bore at times."

Kim smiled.

"Only if you call us Kim and Ron."

The Count hesitated for a moment and then he smiled.

"Ah but of course. But the members of Team Possible are more that just partners are they not."

Kim stepped over to Ron and took him by the arm.

"I am sure about that Gregory. Let me introduce the rest of the welcoming party."

When all introductions were made she gestured toward the doors.

"I am sure all of you are tired after such a long flight. Your rooms are ready at the Middleton Grand Hotel. I hope you will be comfortable there."

The Count bowed slightly.

"I am sure that we will be most comfortable. Has our luggage been picked up?"

The Mayor stepped forward.

"Yes your grace. One of the members of your group met with some of my staff and are collecting your luggage as we speak. All of it should be in your rooms by the time we arrive."

The Count nodded and gestured for Kim and Ron to join him. They walked together out of the airport building and into a limo that was waiting. The ride lasted only a few minutes until they reached the resort where they would be staying. Ron helped Kim out of the car and they stood beside the door as the Count stepped out. He turned to them.

"Will you not come in? I am sure that we can arrange for some refreshments."

Kim shook her head as she took Ron's hand.

"We must decline Gregory. Both of us have class first thing in the morning and we need to get back and do a little studying. If we don't see you before we will see you at dinner tomorrow night."

Gregory bowed.

"That is well, until tomorrow night. Enchante'.

He bowed again at Kim and turned to enter the resort building with his entourage and the rest of the welcoming committee. Mr. Dr. P stepped over to the two of them.

"So you and Ron are heading home Kimmie?"

Kim nodded.

"Yes dad, our house that is. We will drop by home tomorrow morning after class."

Mr. Dr. Possible smiled slightly. It was not his favorite thing that Kim and Ron had gotten an house together outside of Middleton. It was a nice two story home on about 4 acres. It allowed them to go back and forth to school with ease. It also allowed them to go on missions without bothering a lot of other people. While there was no engagement yet it was certain to be in the future it still got to him a little bit that his only daughter was sharing an apartment with a man. There were two bedrooms and the deal was that they were used separately and used all night separately. With that understanding he could live with Kim living with Ron.

"Okay Kimmie. We will see you two in the morning. Have a good night."

He bent down and gave her a kiss on the cheek and shook Ron's hand. They turned and headed for the Sloth parked at the resort. Kim gave a little giggle as they walked back. Ron looked at her.

"Enjoying the handsome Count?"

Kim blushed to the roots of her hair and then looked back at him with a smile.

"Jealous?"

Ron shook his head.

"Should I be?"

Kim came to an abrupt stop and pulled him around to face her.

"Now get one thing straight Ron Stoppable. I might look a little bit but I don't think I have ever given you reason to doubt me."

Ron held up his hands.

"Chill Kim. I know that. It's okay. Let's just get back, you have a test in the morning and I have a lab report to write."

Kim gave him a peck on the lips pushed him back a little.

"Race ya!"

With that she turned and ran for the Sloth. Ron grinned and ran after her.

* * *

Later that night Ludwig entered the darkened room of Gregory's suite as the Count stood looking out of the window at Middleton. Ludwig waited for a moment until the Count acknowledged him.

"All is ready for your rest your Grace."

Gregory turned to face him.

"You have done well my servant. I have waiting a long time for such a moment as this. We will still have work to do on the morrow. Let us move forward. But first we all need our rest. It has been a long day and evening."

He turned and entered his darkened bedroom.

* * *

The sun shone bright in the morning sky as Kim and Ron made their way to class the next morning. Several of the other students, mainly the girls, had stopped them on their way to class talking about how handsome the Count was and lucky Kim was to be escorting him. All of them wanted to know what the Count was like and what they were going to do.

Kim and Ron gave out as little information as possible. One that was a request from the Romanian government was that the Count's schedule be kept as secret as possible. Also, they had enough to do themselves before attending the few events that they had agreed to. One of the first events was the dinner that night. It was be a formal event to welcome the Count to the area. There would be a number of dignitaries as well as the Romanian Ambassador. Both of them had gotten permission to skip their respective practices so they could attend. However, they had explained that they would not skip their participation in the coming game for that Saturday. When the Count had been told of their plans he requested that his itinerary be changed so that he could attend the game.

Yawning Kim stumbled as she held on to Ron's arm. Ron tightened his grip on her arm.

"You okay KP?"

Kim shook her head.

"Not really. I didn't get a lot of sleep last night. I had the weirdest dream last night. It was like I was being watched. I mean it was like I was dreaming I was asleep but someone was at my window looking at me. I would wake up and see red eyes looking at me from the window. Then I would wake up for real and look around. Nothing was ever there. Really weird."

Ron squeezed her hand.

"Why didn't you come and get me? I would have been able to at least do something."

Kim smiled as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Nah, no big. I guess I was stressing out over the test today and all that we will be doing with the Count. Besides I was looking forward to the dinner tonight. I have a new gown to show you."

Ron looked down at the smile on Kim's face. There was a slight leer to it. He knew at that moment that he would really enjoy dinner tonight and he might not eat a bite and still enjoy it. Kim lifted her head from his shoulder as they arrived at a classroom building.

"Well, here is where I am supposed to be. I'll see you after your class. We have history together at 11:00 then we will head for lunch."

Ron raised his arm to let Kim step away from his side. She turned and raised on the tips of her toes and gave him a quick kiss.

"See you in history."

He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"Okay KP, good luck on the test."

She turned and headed into the building. He watched as she gave little extra sway to her hips. With a slight smile he turned and headed for his classroom. As he turned he didn't seem to notice the dog standing under a tree watching them. The dog's eyes shone as it watched Kim walk up the steps and into the building. It turned its head and glanced at Ron as a low rumbling growl came from its throat. Then turning and disappeared in the brush around the building.

* * *

Ron pulled the car to the curb in front of the Middleton Grand Resort, getting he handed the keys to the valet and walked around to the other side and opened the door for Kim. He extended his hand and helped her from the car. While this event was not in line of the red carpet at the Emmys or the Oscars, there were a number of media outlets in attendance. There were a number of ohhs and ahhhs as Kim exited the car. Her gown was pure black with white accents. The gown was strapless and was well fitted. Kim had her hair up and in waves and flowed over her shoulders. She took his arm and they made their way into the Resort Center.

They entered the room and were ushered to their seats at the headtable with the Count. They skipped the receiving line as they were just a few minutes late. As people filed into the room they mixed the all other diners while they waited for time for dinner.

The Count entered the room with his entourage and headed for their seats. Kim stood behind her seat at the Count's left with Ron on her right. As the Count took his seat Ron held Kim's chair for her and took his seat. Count Alucard nodded to Kim as the dinner started. For some reason, Kim didn't like the smile he gave her. She shook her head as if to clear it and started her dinner.

* * *

Trotting along the sideline, Kim took her spot with the cheerleading team on the home team side and got ready for the day. It was a crisp clear day with just a slight breeze. The stands were full of students and visitors including the Count and several of his group. Holding the sign for the team to run through Kim waited for the signal that the team was on its way. Smoke curled from the smoke machines as the crowd began to cheer. The team with Ron in the middle of the pack smashed through the sign and ran onto the field. After the team was on the field, Kim and the other cheerleaders put the sign away and took their places

Ron ran to his spot on the field and started the warmups with the rest of the team. He glanced over at the sidelines at Kim. He was a little worried about her. She had not been herself at the dinner the night before and hadn't felt the same sense. She felt alright and mostly was her bright ever positive self. But something seemed to be nagging at her.

"STOPPABLE!"

Ron jumped when someone yelled in his ear. Jason Kerr, the quarterback batted him on his helmet to get his attention.

"Let's go"

Pointing to the sideline, Kerr lead the team off the field and onto the sidelines. Coach McNamara gathered the team around him.

"Alright, we got a game on our hands. Not only are the Cougar's first in the conference but we've got a lot of news coverage and this time it's not about one of the players and one of the cheerleaders.

Most of the team glared at Ron. While the team enjoyed some coverage, Ron seemed to garner the most of the attention leaving the rest of the team out. Ron had gone out of his way whenever he was interviewed to promote the whole team and other players. When the newscrews found out that Ron was going to talk about others and not himself, they quit the interviews. Kim had faced the same problem. McNamara took control of the situation quick.

"Alright, now let's get down to business. The Cougars lost one of their best defensive backs last week. He was the only one that would have been able to run down Stoppable, so we are going to be doing a lot of running plays."

McNamara glanced at Ron for a moment.

"Okay, captains, out on the field. The rest of you, get ready to the toss. If we get the ball we are going to come out with everything we have. Good luck."

The team broke up and while the captains headed out on the field the other players either took to the bench or stood around for the toss.

* * *

The Count sat with his entourage in the booth set up for all of them. He raised his binoculars and focused them on a certain red-haired cheerleader on the sidelines. He held his breath as she went through the moves of the cheer they were working on. Kim moved with an incredible grace. He had seen many women over his lifetime but she was the epitome of what he considered to be the best. He then turned with a scowl and focused on a player wearing the number 7. This would be one of the things in his way of what he desired.

* * *

Ron put his helmet on and glanced over to see Kim in the middle of a cheer. He still marveled at how lucky he was to have such a beautiful girl in his life. He was even luckier that the beauty of what drove her spirit was a beautiful as she was on the outside. He turned back to the field to see that they had won the toss and would be receiving. With nod from the coach he ran onto the field and took his position in the backfield to wait for the kickoff.

* * *

Kim turned away from the crowd to watch the kickoff. Her heart raced as she saw Ron run onto the field and took his place. Her heart raced for a moment as she watched him. He had filled out in the months since graduation and while he wasn't ripped he was very fit. There were still those that discounted him and thought she was selling herself short for staying with him. She had quit counting the times when some tv, screen or sport's hottie had mentioned that they were available at any moment if she was interested. A few had even visited the campus. But she made it clear that there was only one man she was interested in and he wore the number 7. As she watched the kickoff came and the ball sailed straight at Ron. He moved back and forth just a bit until the ball fell into his hands. He settled the ball under one arm and started to run.

* * *

Ron watched as the kicker kicked the ball right at him. The coach had warned him before the game that the Cougar's kicker would probably do that. They wanted to put him on the spot and start gunning for him from the start of the game. He settled under the ball and let it fall into his arms. Cradling the ball close to his side he started up the field behind his blockers. Shifting to the left side of the field he saw the Cougar players coming toward him. He kept going toward the left until he had drawn most of the Cougar players to the left side of the field. Then with a shout and made a hard cut to the right and increased his speed. Most of the Cougar players were caught off guard, but a few others were not. Ron was able to make to the 45 before he was pulled down by one of the safeties.

Ron tossed the ball to the referee and headed for the huddle. When Ron got there, Danny the quarterback nodded to him.

"Good job Ron. You got us great starting position. Now let's see what we can do.

* * *

Kim held her hands over her face again. Another hard hit on the love of her life had caused her heart to ache. Ron had really taken a beating over game. He had started out great at the first of the game but the Cougars had been really beating on him the whole game. Not that they had stopped him. He had scored two times putting the team ahead by at least three points. With only two minutes left the game was theirs to lose. He had to score on the next couple of plays to put the game out of reach of the Cougars. She knew he would need a lot of special care and some extra pain relievers when they got home tonight. Ron was settling in behind the line of scrimmage. The ball was on the seven and it was second down.

Ron felt more pain than he ever had. More than the night the Shego had clotheslined him and Eric had thrown him all over the roof of that building. He waiting for the snap. The center snapped the ball and the QB stuffed the ball into his stomach and he passed behind him.

The Count stared at Ron as he took the ball and started to make his way around the end of the line. He started to mumble an arcane spell. A small smile started to form on his face.

Ron made his turn around the end of the offensive line following his blockers. He could already tell the play was busted. The Cougar players had seemed to have read his mind. Then the vision of Kim came to his mind and he came to a complete stop and reversed his direction. Two of the Cougar players were so surprised that they ran into each other trying to follow him. One of the Cougar players had his feet slide out from under him. Ron sped in the other direction while his teammates, who were just as surprised as their opponents tried to support their teammate. Ron made his turn up the field when all of a sudden it felt like his feet had gained several pounds.

Ron felt the MMP coming forward and that puzzled him. He remembered a dream conversation with Sensei.

"Sensei, now that I can summon the MMP, will there be times that if will come without me calling it?"

Sensei nodded.

"Yes Ron Stoppable. While your senses can be fooled the MMP cannot. When it senses danger around you it will come forth with the force needed to help protect you at the moment. It will then recede and allow you to judge if you still need it. Allow it to protect you, but do not use it to further personal gain."

Ron's thoughts came back to him as two Cougar players seemed to have rocketed ahead of the other players and were intercepting him. With a final heave of all his strength, a dose of the mystical monkey power and thought of the kiss Kim would give him if he scored, he leapt into the air and shot over the two Cougar players. They grabbed him as he passed over them but his momentum was too much for them. He flopped over the goal line and landed hard on the ground under the two Cougar players. Another Cougar player running up to the play seemed to trip and ending up ramming his helmet into Ron's side. Ron felt a couple of his ribs give way and something inside of him didn't feel right. He felt like it was hard to breathe. Rolling over on his back he slipped his helmet off. Feeling something wet around his face and under his nose he wiped the moisture away and was surprised to see his hand covered with blood, then the pain in his chest grew and darkness claimed him.

* * *

Count Alucard smiled as Ron remained motionless on the ground. Two EMTs as well as the team trainers and doctors ran to where he lay and other team members stood around. Within a few moments two more EMTs ran onto the field rolling a stretcher. The medical teams picked up Ron and placed him on it. An ambulance rolled up to the end zone and Ron was placed inside. The Count watched as Kim ran to the front of the ambulance and got in. Within seconds the ambulance rolled off with the lights and siren on. The Count stood with the rest of the stadium in a moment of prayer for Ron. The stadium announcer came on with the announcement that the remainder of the game had been called off by mutual agreement of both teams. The stadium was silent as everyone made their way out of the stadium.

* * *

Kim rubbed her arm absentmindedly as she walked across her room at the house she shared with Ron. He had a couple of broken ribs and one of the broken ribs had poked a small hole in one of his lungs. He had been rushed into surgery the moment they arrived at the hospital. While the injury was dangerous, it was a fairly simple operation to fix. He was resting now after getting a promise from her that she would go home and get a good night sleep.

She made her way to her dresser and pulled a tank top and a pair of sweat pants out of her drawer. Changing quickly, she walked over to her bed and pulled back the cover and the sheets. Although she got a kiss from Ron before she left the hospital it was not like the normal good night kiss she normally got. It was quiet in the house without him there. Count Alucard had sent a message of his dismay at Ron's injury and hope of a full and complete recovery. He also asked if she would be available to go skiing the next day. She sent a message saying that she would not be available until Ron was well. She was sorry but that was her decision.

Climbing into bed she settled down to get some sleep. She had not laid there long when she thought she heard something outside. It was not loud but after years of freak fighting her senses were a little sharper than a normal person. She got up silently and listened intently. A scrape came from the roof. She turned to reach for the Kimmunicator when there was a tap on the window. Snapping into a defensive posture she stared at the window. What she saw caused her heart to go to her throat. The Count was outside her window. This would not normally be a problem except for the fact that the bedrooms were on the second floor and that the fact that the Count's eyes were glowing red. The red eyes captured hers and all thoughts left her mind.

* * *

Greeting everyone. Thought I would throw up a little Halloween story here. I know that I have some unfinished stories but I have some massive writer blocks on them right now. I had intended to finish this before Halloween, but life interfered when my dad had a heart attack. He is okay now and in rehab. I hope you like the story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Team Possible and Count Alucard**

 **Chapter 2**

 **By Captainkodak1**

* * *

Climbing into bed she settled down to get some sleep. She had not laid there long when she thought she heard something outside. It was not loud but after years of freak fighting her senses were a little sharper than a normal person. She got up silently and listened intently. A scrape came from the roof. She turned to reach for the Kimmunicator when there was a tap on the window. Snapping into a defensive posture she stared at the window. What she saw caused her heart to go to her throat. The Count was outside her window. This would not normally be a problem except for the fact that the bedrooms were on the second floor and that the fact that the Count's eyes were glowing red. The red eyes captured hers and all thoughts left her mind.

* * *

The hospital room was dimly lit by the monitors around Ron as he lay in a deep sleep. A simple sheet covered his form as his arm lay on top of the sheet. An IV drip ran down into one hand. A nurse came into the room and started to check the monitors. Over her shoulder at the window two glowing eyes appeared. The nurse hesitated for a moment then walked over to a cart in the room she removed a syringe and stuck the needle into a bottle she took from the drug cabinet. She filled the syringe full of the drug and stepped over to the IV bag hanging over Ron. Sticking the syringe into the port on the bottom of the IV she injected the contents of the syringe into the IV bag. Removing the syringe she turned and discarded the syringe into the container on the wall. Placing the used drug bottle into the trash she left the room. At the window an evil grin appeared under two red glowing eyes as the disappeared into the night.

Ron's monitor started to beep irregularly and started to slow down then it flat lined. For a second there was nothing then all the heart monitor connections popped off their pads. Then a blue glow appeared over his body and traveled up the IV line. For a moment his body and the IV line glowed then the glow subsided. He resumed breathing as two nurses and a doctor ran into the room.

They all were at Ron's bedside in seconds and noticed the connections had come loose. The two nurses replaced all the monitor connections as the doctor listened to Ron's chest with his stethoscope. As soon as the connections were made the heart monitor showed Ron's heart beating normally. The doctor turned to the two nurses.

"What happened?"

The first nurse shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know I guess he moved in his sleep and jiggled the connections. We'll keep a look on him and make sure if doesn't happen again. Besides we want to make sure he looks handsome for the pretty girlfriend of his."

The second nurse giggled.

"Maybe it was a dream about his girlfriend that made him move around."

All three laughed quietly as they left the room.

Ron groaned as he opened his eyes to the morning light. Breathing was a new experience in pain. He looked around and noticed both the time and the fact that Kim was not there. Not that that was unusual, she had picked up the habit of sleeping in but not normally this late. Plus, whenever he was hurt she was always there. His thought went back to when he had a very bad cold and along with it a very bad temper. She had put up with the temper and helped with get over the cold. Of course the little, extremely tight nurses' outfit she put on while doing it helped to get his attention.

But that was then. This was now and she was not here and that concerned him just a bit. Despite the pain it caused he reached over and picked up his Kimmunicator and pressed her call button. The well known tune played again and again. It was then his concern went up greatly. She NEVER failed to answer the Kimmunicator. He was about to call Wade when his Kimmunicator sounded. Pressing the answer button Wade's face appeared on the screen.

"Ron I glad you called have you seen the news, have you seen Kim, what's wrong with her? Do you have the TV on?"

Ron raised his hand to the screen.

"Yo, Wadester. Slow down. I called you because Kim didn't answer the Kimmunicator. What's wrong?"

Wade rolled his eyes.

"Turn on the TV Ron! Never mind!"

Wade typed rapidly on his keyboard and the TV in Ron's room came on featuring the local station. What got Ron's attention was the Kim was on the screen with the Count's arm around her. Her face was blank behind a pair of large dark sunglasses. A reporter stuck a microphone in her face.

"Miss Possible, why are you leaving with the Count? Have you broken up with your partner and boyfriend Ron Stoppable?"

Kim retained her blank look as she spoke.

"Ron? I've got nothing."

The Count leaned over.

"What Kim means is that she has realized that she has nothing here or with Mr. Stoppable. She knows that I can provide her with so much more. Now if you don't mind we have a chartered flight to catch."

Gregory ushered Kim up the steps and into the plane that was waiting for them. All of the Count's entourage followed as all of their luggage was placed in the hold of the plane. Within a few minutes the plane taxied out on the runway and took off. Ron watched without moving.

"Wade, what is going on?"

Wade shook his head frantically on the screen.

"I don't know Ron. I was trying to get in touch with Kim this morning and she didn't answer. That's when I found out where Kim was. I tried the chip that I hid in her."

Wade stopped when he caught the glare from Ron.

"Oh come on Ron. You have one; don't you think Kim would have one too? And yes, she doesn't know about. I am alive with my head on my shoulders and can still hear. Now, the chip is at the base of her skull and can monitor her. She appears to be in a somewhat catatonic state but she is conscious. I know from some other scans she is scared out of her mind."

Ron nodded.

"Uh Wade, what is the security status of the doctors and nurses with me?"

Wade looked at Ron for a moment and then typed on his computer for a few seconds.

"Well, they are pretty high up or they would not be treating you. Why?"

Ron smiled at him over the screen.

"Tell Dr. Director that their security ratings just went up."

Ron laid his Kimmunicator on the bedside table and lay back on the bed. Closing his eyes, he seemed to concentrate. In a few seconds his body was covered in a wavy blue haze. The haze wavered over his body for a few seconds then disappeared. Ron opened his eyes and sat up with no problem. He started to remove the monitor pads from his chest as he swung his legs off the bed and onto the floor. The doctor and nurses charged into the room when the monitor went off.

* * *

Kim opened her eyes and looked around. She was lying on a large ornate bed in an equally ornate room. The walls were of stone and the only light came from several candles on scones on the walls. There was a window several feet off the level of the floor but it appeared to be dark outside. There were streaks of lighting and the distant boom of thunder.

Sitting up she noticed that she was dressed in a white silk peignoir with a sheer overcoat. She blushed slightly as she felt much underdressed in this type of outfit. She swung her feet from out of the silk sheets and found there was a pair of slippers on the floor. As the floor was stone she thought is was best to put them on so she could walk around the room. The first thing she checked was what appeared to be an armoire. Looking in she noticed that there were a couple of more white gowns like she was wearing as well as a couple of elegant white evening gowns. There was nothing she liked to wear and definitely would not appreciate being seen in public with what had been provided.

Memories of what had happened filled her mind. The Count's eyes were blazing through the window. She felt all will disappear from the mind. He had motioned for her to open the window and she did. Stepping back he appeared to float into the room. The rest of her memories were cloudy. She did remember leaving Middleton and saying basically what the Count wanted her to say. But she changed what he really wanted her to say and sent a message that she hoped one person would understand. What she said was close enough to what the Count wanted her to say that he didn't think anything of it. But the message had been sent. Now if it was only understood.

Walking around the room she found it to be about the size of her room back at her parent's home. There were a few pieces of furniture being a dresser and chair, dinette set, few chairs and what appeared to be a small couch. All in all it was a somewhat comfortable and very frilly, girlly room. This was not something she really liked. She didn't miss the point that everything was white. The one door was very heavy wood with several metal straps across it. Knowing what she would probably find she approached the door and pulled on the handle. To her surprise it opened quite easily and swung in toward her. Stepping out into what appeared to be a hallway. There were a number of doors along the wall with the hall lit by light that simulated torches.

The sound of footsteps came from her right and she slipped back in the room and closed the door. She had barely stepped back from the door when there was a knock.

"Miss Possible are you awake?"

Kim waited for a second.

"Yes, please wait."

She walked over to the armoire and pulled a robe out and put it on. She walked back to the door and opened it slightly. There was a short stooped woman wearing a maid's uniform outside of the door. She bowed slightly.

"The Count hoped that you would be comfortable. I shall notify him that you are awake. Do you wish for anything?"

Kim smiled.

"A way out of here?"

The maid smiled.

"Ah the one thing I cannot supply. Would you like something to eat?"

Kim's stomach got that moment to growl loudly. The maid smiled slightly.

"I will have a dinner delivered or do you wish to dine with the Count."

Kim set her mouth and spoke with gritted teeth.

"Please deliver something for me to eat. As for the Count, I do not wish to speak with him or see him until he has arranged for me to go home. Thank you."

Kim closed the door before that woman could answer and turned back into her room. Now was the time to study the room closer to see it there was any way out. You never knew about these old castles. She and Ron had broken into so many when one of the villains had decided to hide in one. The one time they had fought Milligan in his castle and he had unleashed a really weird way to destroy them. Only quick thinking by Ron had saved their lives. She turned and started to study the walls, nooks and crannies bit by bit, stone by stone.

* * *

Ron stepped into a van in the basement parking lot under the hospital. A GJ agent sat behind the wheel and Ron closed the door and settled down amid several arrangements of flowers. He glanced toward the front of the van to see Dr. Director glaring back at him. He looked around at the flowers.

"A florist van? Interesting choice."

Dr. Director shrugged her shoulders.

"It's the best we could come up with on such short notice. Now that you have blown a number of security regulations and totally terrified and intrigued your doctor and nurses what to you what to do now?"

Ron pointed out of the windshield.

"Start driving and I'll tell you on the way."

Dr. Director nodded to the driver who started the van and headed out from under the hospital. She turned back to Ron.

"A news flash will go out saying that you have taken a turn for the worse and are currently in a coma. The reasons are unknown but your condition is critical. You have been moved to a special ICU within the confines of the hospital. We checked you IV and apparently someone had injected some kind of poison into it. So someone wanted you dead. We have no proof that it had anything to do with the Count or his staff but the fact that Miss Possible left with him was concerning. We did a voice analysis on her voice and the best we can come up with is that she was drugged or under some type of mental control."

Ron nodded as the van pulled out on the street and headed out of town toward Kim and Ron's house.

"I had Wade do some tests on Kim's voice and some other tests. He told me about the same thing. Right now he is trying to triangulate her position."

Dr. Director's eye opened but she didn't ask questions. One of the parts of the arrangement for the two of them to do work for Global Justice was that when something odd came up that there were no questions. Team Possible's secrets were theirs. If they saw fit to tell Dr. Director they would. Dr. Director did know of Ron's powers but only in the basic sense. Ron continued.

"You made some information available to Wade and we appreciate it. Right now the Count has not been seen at any of his regular properties. But Wade only just started looking. Right now I need to get home, get some equipment and the Sloth and be ready when he finds KP. While I am waiting have some other people to see."

Dr. Director nodded. She knew Ron would be heading for Japan. Sensei had already talked with her and asked that she assist Ron in every way possible.

"Everything is ready at your home. We will be on standby to assist you in anyway. Just give us a call."

The rest of the trip was quiet until the van pulled into the garage at Team Possible's home. As Ron got out of the van Dr. Director handed him a red rose.

"Give that to Kim when you find her. Anyone gets in your way? Use extreme prejudice in handling them."

Ron took the flower and nodded as he got out of the van. Slamming the door shut he unlocked the door to the house by the code pad and entered the home.

* * *

The maid had brought her some dinner and served it in the room. Before and after dinner she had thoroughly gone over the room. One of the tricks an instructor at GJ had taught her and Ron to look for secret passages behind walls was to use a candle and pass it over the walls. If there was a passage beyond the walls air movement would cause the candle to flutter. It took a couple of hours but she found what she thought might be a passage. It was located in a small interior alcove in her room. Now that she knew where the passable might be now she had to find what might trigger the door.

It took a little while but she found it. One smaller rock on the wall next to the alcove seemed to be slightly loose. She pushed on it and there was a slight click. The wall of the alcove moved slightly. Kim walked over and pushed on it. A section of the wall moved revealing a dark passage. Kim went back into her room, picked up the candle she had used before and a few others and entered the passage. It seemed to meander around other rooms on the hallway her room was on. Then it started to descend. She burned through the first candle and part of the second when she came to a large door. She pushed it open quietly.

Her eyes opened wide at the sight of the room. This room was a dungeon straight out of any horror movie Ron had ever made her watch with him. All the historic equipment was there including the rack, iron maiden and several other things she didn't think she wanted to know about. She turned from the room and reentered the hidden corridor. The hallway turned steeply upward. She climbed up the stairs and had nearly burnt the last candle down when she came to another door. Pushing the door open quietly she noticed that it was a large bedroom for a man. The furniture was heavy and dark with heavy drapes over the wall and windows. She stepped into the room quietly and looked around. The room appeared to be empty.

Stepping into the room she noticed a large grotto covered by a heavy curtain. Taking a step toward it she felt a draft from the other direction. Turning she walked in the direction of the draft and pulled back a heavy red drape. A stained glass wall was in front of her and there was a stained glass door opening out on a large rock patio. Opening the door she stepped out to see that she was standing on a terrace built into the side of a large stone castle. There was a sheer drop in front of her of at least a couple of hundred feet. The castle was nestled into the side of a large mountain. A cold wet wind slapped her in her face and she retreated back into the room. Just as she entered back into the room and pushed the drapes back a voice greeted her.

"I hope you enjoyed your tour of the castle. I know you will come to love it as your home for many years to come."

She spun around to see the Count standing there on the outside of the grotto where the drapes had been pulled back. Inside the grotto was a large black coffin and the lid was open. She realized with horror that it was quite large enough for two people to lie in. The Count shrugged his shoulder and shook his head. Then he smiled, long fangs appearing behind his lips.

"Yes, I have waited for a bride worthy of me and my legacy for many years. You shall fulfill your destiny as my bride."

He hissed as he stepped forward toward her.

* * *

Ron moved quickly through the house picking up certain items and putting them in his pack. Wade had called with Kim's position. Her chip had sent a momentary signal that allowed him to pinpoint her location. It was in a castle high on Mount Pelage in the Carpathian Mountains of Romania. Records showed that the Count's family owned what appeared to be a castle at that site. Wade, being the incredible web person he was, had even found a set of ancient plans of the castle. Apparently one of the Count's ancestors had drawn a map of the place layer by layer and Wade had gotten his hands of a copy. Ron had it stored on his Kimmunicator. As Ron finished packing his bag he set it down and assumed a Lotus position. Rufus joined him on the floor of the home.

Ron concentrated and went into a deed meditative state. Soon a blue glow surrounded him and he levitated from the floor. Sensei's voice came to his ears.

"Yes my student. I have felt your disturbance and was waiting for you to contact me."

Ron answered.

"Sensei, a man by the name of Alucard has taken Kim. He has also done something to Kim. She is not in control of herself."

Sensei's face showed concern.

"Stoppable-san, did you say the name Alucard?"

Ron answered.

"Yes, Sensei."

Sensei face was full of worry.

"Ron-san, you must prepare yourself. Alucard is not what he seems to be. He is a great evil. An evil of great power."

Ron grew concerned.

"What do you mean Sensei?"

Sensei continued.

"Alucard is a ancient name. Almost as old as time. My student, reverse the letters and you will know the answer."

Ron thought for a moment and the realization nearly broke his concentration.

"YOU MEAN HE IS…"

Sensei nodded.

"Possible-sama is in great danger. You must go to her as soon as possible. Now go my student, you must protect her. The Lotus Blade will come to you. Use it to defeat the evil it was made to combat. All Hallows Eve approaches, he will have great power. Whatever he is planning it would be for that night."

Ron nodded. Halloween was that night.

"I will Sensei."

Ron broke his meditation and floated back to the floor. As soon as he settled to the floor he called Wade.

"Wade, I am leaving now no time to waste."

Wade appeared on the screen.

"Ron, what is up?"

Ron moved through the room getting more equipment.

"Wade long story short reverse the dude's name."

Wade typed quickly.

"Uh Ron. That's not right. That can't be right. There is no scientific way that it can be right. It is right out of some horror stories. It can't….

Ron interrupted him.

"Face the facts Wade. Would Kim just walk out? How about what she said? She said she had nothing. She was telling us that she didn't know what to do. Someone had control over her. Now just who or what could do that to KP?"

Wade thought for a moment then started to type. He read for a few seconds.

"Okay Ron. It's hard to believe but I can't argue with you. Vampire can control the minds of victims. But why take Kim. If he wanted a meal all he…."

Wade stopped when he caught the glare from Ron.

"Sorry about that. I was just running of at the mouth. I…I just found some information that you might want to know. If he is thinking of doing what I think he wants to do you need to get there NOW."

Ron nodded.

"I was planning to no matter what. Put the coordinates into the Sloth and clear the airways for the flight."

Wade nodded.

"Done and will be done. And Ron?"

Ron stopped and looked at the screen as Wade continued.

"Kick his ass for me. I'll send you more information on just how to do it when you are on the way."

Ron nodded as he picked up his bag of equipment and headed out the door. Rufus jumped up on his shoulder as he passed. Ron patted him on the head.

"Come on little buddy. We gonna go get KP back."

Rufus nodded.

"Hrrk, booyah!"

* * *

Kim moved her jaw tenderly. Even then it hurt quite a bit. She wished she could touch it with her hand to see if it was swollen but her hands were currently chained over her head. She was no longer in what she assumed was the Count's bedroom and was now back in the horror movie dungeon. That was not all that hurt. Her right foot throbbed also as it had connected to the Count's jaw when he had approached her. It was a perfect move. One she was famous for and even had sent Shego rolled. Except this time she might as well have been kicking a tree, no she corrected herself, kicking a brick wall. She had fallen flat when her kick had connected to his jaw. It did help her ego that the blow actually tilted his head a little and made him wince. What he did then made her shudder in remembrance.

He had stopped for a moment as she lay on the floor winching in pain. Reaching up he touched his jaw where she had kicked him. Then he moved his jaw with his hand and got the look on consternation on his face. He moved his jaw for a moment then spit. A bloody tooth skittered across the floor in front of her.

"YOU LITTLE…"

He calmed himself down as he reached up with a shaking hand and smoothed his hair down that had been quite rumpled by the blow she had given him. Reaching down with one hand he grabbed her by the throat and lifted her into the air. Struggling to breathe she tried to pry his hands from her neck but it was like trying to pull away iron.

Lifting her until her face was inches from hers he hissed into her face. She could see a dribble of blood running from the corner of his face. His face contorted as he spoke.

"I ought to kill you for that. No woman has struck me in over 100 years and lived to tell about it. I could take you down to my little playroom and entertain you there for days. But my time is approaching and I have to make preparations. On the other hand, I can tell I have chosen well for my mate. You are a masterful warrior. Your spirit is strong and your intelligence is as great as your beauty and strength. Your womb shall breed a new race and together we shall rule forever."

Kim struggled out a few words.

"I would rather be dead."

The Count smiled.

"Why of course my love. That is what I have intended all along. You shall be like me. The undead. Once you have joined me your strength will be greater than ever. Nothing will stand in our way. But now we will retire to my playroom where you shall stay until it is time for you to be my bride. But as your future husband I have the duty to chastise you for disobeying me and for striking me."

His slapping hand came across her face and she didn't remember anything until she realized she was hanging in his dungeon with her hand locked in manacles over her head and her toes just barely touching the stones of the floor.

The Count and some of his men were moving about the dungeon placing torches to light the room and drawing strange figures on the floor and wall. A large table had been placed in the room and covered in a blood red satin sheet. Then candles were affixed to the perimeter. The four shackles were place from each corner. When they were finished the Count clapped his hands and all the men gathered in a line. The Count came to attention and gave a slight bow. All the men returned the bow as the Count spoke.

"I thank you my subjects. Now if you will move my bride to her place we shall proceed."

The men bowed again, then approaching her they grabbed her arms and legs and removed the manacles. Struggling hard was useless as the men were very strong. They carried her over to the large table where they placed her down and attached a manacle to each of her arms and legs. She lay spread-eagled on the table. She raised her head and screamed at the Count.

"You can't do this. Ron will be here and you will really be sorry."

The Count chuckled.

"I think not. You see I visited your Ronnie before I came to visit you. I made one of his nurses inject a drug overdose into his IV. The last I heard your Ronnie was in a secure ICU in a deep coma. He will never recover and he will never come here to save you."

Kim shook her head. Her voice trembled.

"No…no, that can't be right. He is out there. He always had been. HE IS OUT THERE!"

The Count shook his head as he turned to face her. But he stopped when a voice came from the darkness of the room. Kim's heart soared when she recognized the voice.

"OUT THERE, IN HERE"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this next installment of my story. This one has really been bouncing around in my head as I have always wanted to do a vampire story.

Things have calmed down in my life just a little bit. My father is recovering nicely but may never be able to return home. He is 87 and has dementia. It is hard to see him like that. But we will do everything we have to do to take care of him. Thank you for all the kind words and prayers. We appreciate them.


	3. Chapter 3

Team Possible and Count Alucard

Chapter Three

* * *

Kim shook her head. Her voice trembled.

"No…no, that can't be right. He is out there. He always had been. HE IS OUT THERE!"

The Count shook his head as he turned to face her. But he stopped when a voice came from the darkness of the room. Kim's heart soared when she recognized the voice.

"OUT THERE, IN HERE"

* * *

Hours before

Ron stared at the castle rising against the darkened sky. Lighting flashes gave him brief, more detailed glances of the place where he knew Kim was being held by something from the most horrific nightmares. A stop at his old school in Japan had yielded him some suggestions from Sensei, the Lotus Blade and some other items Sensei thought would be of assistance. He was garbed in the uniform of his school. A complete black ninja outfit covered him head to toe. This was not just any ninja outfit, but was made of a special fabric that warmed him or cooled him as needed. The cloth also had the strength of chain mail. It could not protect him completely but considering what he was facing he needed all the help he could get.

Closing his eyes, he turned his thoughts inward back to the two weeks he had spent at Yamagouchi the summer before. Kim had been at a cheer camp as an instructor while he was there. He was given an advanced course in ninjitsu and was as Sensei told him later, one of the greatest students ever to attend the school. Never had any student not only mastered all of the skills needed but went beyond what was ever considered possible.

The chattering of Rufus brought him back to the present time. Rufus pointed to his wrist like he was pointing at a watch. Ron nodded as he got the message. It was time to move. He picked Rufus off his shoulder and placed him on the ground.

"Okay little buddy. Do your thing. Find KP for me and if you can get her free. I'll be right behind you."

Rufus saluted and scrambled up the rock face. Ron adjusted the devices attached to his hands and feet. They were part of a ninja kit and were called dragon claws. They were special metal claws that would allow him to climb all but the smoothest rock face.

"I'm coming KP."

Reaching out to the rock face he began to climb. A light rain made the rocks slick but the claws gave him all the purchase that he needed to climb. After some time he made it to the lowest window of the castle from the outside. Rufus was waiting for him at the open window having already scouted the room and the area. He reached the window ledge and pulled himself up and into the room. He silently slipped across the room and to the door. Rufus ran up to his shaking his head and pointing across the room.

"UH uh, door! Kim, Kim"

Looking in the direction Rufus was pointing he saw a narrow door set in a stone alcove. The door was slightly open. Ron knelt down and patted Rufus on the head.

"Okay little buddy. Now what is the story?"

Ron watched and listened for a few moments as Rufus chattered and pantomimed. He had talked to some of the rats that lived in the castle. Rat talk was rat talk if you could get around the accents. Apparently Kim was being held in dungeon in the lower areas of the castle. Whatever the Count was planning was going to happen real soon. The door Ron was looking at led to a tunnel that went to the lower areas of the castle. A rat friend Rufus had made would lead them to the dungeon.

Nodding when Rufus finished, Ron looked around once more and headed for the hidden door. Rufus ran ahead and met their guide. Soon they were moving swiftly through the tunnels until the rat stopped and pointed to a trapdoor in the floor. Ron slowly opened the door and realized that he was above the dungeon. There were a number of men moving around in the room apparently setting up the room for whatever was going to happen. Then he saw her. It was Kim. She was hanging by her wrists just to the side of the room. For the moment, she was unconscious. She was also wearing something quite distracting.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts. Picking up Rufus he placed him at the opening.

"Okay, you know what to do. If you can get KP free do so. Otherwise stay clear. The Count dude is mine. If you can stop any of the other dudes, they are yours."

Rufus saluted and disappeared into the room. Ron looked around again and noticed a dark recess among the ceiling stones near a column where he could hide. Stealthily he moved across the ceiling and snuggled up into the recess. About that time Kim regain consciousness.

* * *

The Count and some of his men were moving about the dungeon placing torches to light the room and drawing strange figures on the floor and wall. He saw a large table had been placed in the room and covered in a blood red satin sheet. Then candles were affixed to the perimeter. The four shackles were place from each corner. His blood boiled at what the Count was apparently planning to do.

When the men were finished the Count clapped his hands and all the men gathered in a line facing the Count. He came to attention and bowed to his men. All the men returned the bow as the Count spoke.

"I thank you my subjects. Now if you will move my bride to her place we shall proceed."

The men bowed again, then approached Kim and grabbed her arms and legs and removed the manacles. He watched as Kim struggled hard against them. They carried her over to the large table where they placed her down and attached a manacle to each of her arms and legs. She lay spread-eagled on the table. She raised her head and screamed at the Count. His heart leaped to hear her voice.

"You can't do this. Ron will be here and you will really be sorry."

He listened as the Count chuckled as he continued to work.

"I think not. You see I visited your Ronnie before I came to visit you. I made one of his nurses inject a drug overdose into his IV. The last I heard your Ronnie was in a secure ICU in a deep coma. He will never recover and he will never come here to save you."

Ron ground his teeth at what the Count had said. Now he knew the real reason there had been a problem that night. He owed the Count on that one. He watched as Kim shook her head, her voice trembling.

"No…no, that can't be right. He is out there. He always had been. HE IS OUT THERE!"

He watched as the Count shook his head as he turned to face her. Then he spoke for the first time loud and clear."

"OUT THERE, IN HERE"

* * *

Kim scanned the darkness for Ron but could not find him. Then she realized what was happening. Ron had gone back to that school in Japan for a couple of weeks over the summer during the same time she went to a cheerleader seminar camp. He never told her what he had learned other than that Sensei had taught him several things that would help on missions. He had learned well at the school for ninjas. He was invisible in the darkness. A small smile crossed her face. Ron had told her that special night that it was time for payback. Now it was that time again but he was the one doing the payback this time.

* * *

Count Gregory hissed as he looked around. A few thoughts raced through his mind. How did the boy survive and get here? Where was he? He heard the boy's voice clearly but he was nowhere to be seen. He turned around looking into every dark space he could see into. He also listened. His ultra-sharp hearing and senses could only find the girl but not the boy. Where was he?

* * *

Ron watched the Count from his perch in the shadow of one of the columns holding up the ceiling of the dungeon. He waited watching the Count waiting for him to make a move. He was using all the tricks Sensei had taught him and carried a few surprises for the Count. The Count started for Kim reaching out with his hand. Ron reached into his belt packet and pulled something special out. It was a pure silver shuriken. Wade's research and the Sensei's knowledge let him know that while the silver miniblade would not kill the vampire, it would hurt him pretty badly where a normal blade would not. He hurled the shuriken and hit the vampire in the outstretched hand.

* * *

Moving quickly Gregory took a step toward the girl. He would take her while the boy watched then he would rip the boy apart. He reached out only to hear a whirring noise then his hand writhed in agony when something hit it. Looking down he saw a silver throwing star sticking out of his hand. The pain of the wound radiated up his arm. Screaming he whirled around.

"Show yourself you little cretin!"

Another whirring sound and another star imbedded itself in his shoulder. He screamed in pain as he reached up with this good hand and pulled the object out of the shoulder. Turning in circles he hissed violently.

"Show yourself coward!"

The voice came from the darkness to his right and then from his left. It was almost like the voice was coming from all directions at once.

"Not yet. No I will not reveal myself yet as it is time to play a little game. You loved playing the game don't you Count Gregory. You love toying with your victims. Remember Louisa Van Blufeld's fiancé? It is said you toyed with him for hours dangling his beloved before him before you drained her of her life. Then when he was utterly defenseless you killed him. Remember any others?"

Another shuriken came from behind and hit him square in the back. He screamed and tried to reach back to pull the blade from his back. One of his men ducked behind one of the columns only to collapse with a thud, a black dart jutting from his throat. He screamed at his men.

"Find him, Kill HIM!"

Before they could move more than a few feet there was a barrage of darts and they all lay silent on the floor of the dungeon. Gregory stood stupefied for a moment then began to feel an emotion he had never really experienced. _**FEAR**_.

* * *

Even knowing about Ron's MMP she could not believe what she was seeing and hearing. Ron's voice seemed to be coming from nowhere and everywhere at the same time. Then the small blades came from out of the darkness to hit the Count. She didn't believe anything could hurt a vampire except maybe a stake or fire. Whatever Ron was hitting the Count with really hurt him. Then before all the men helping the Count could move they were lying on the floor motionless. It was then she felt something under her left shoulder. She about screamed when a familiar squeak came from under her. It was Rufus. She was never so glad to feel and hear her little friend. Rufus picked the locks on all of the manacles and released her. She remained still waiting for a chance to move. Then something fell from the darkness next to her right hand. Glancing over she noted a silver dagger seemed to have fallen from heaven. She smiled as she knew the angel had delivered it to her was still watching over her.

* * *

Gregory moved next to one of the pillars in the room. He glanced around the room trying to find his assailant. It had been a hundred years or more since he had actually been injured even slightly. Now his body was racked with pain from his hand, back and shoulder. All of his men were down and the boy was still in the room somewhere. If he could only get to the girl and take her hostage then maybe he could force the boy to surrender. Then he would relish in killing him slowly. But first he had to get to the girl and that was the problem.

He took a glance to his right and then his left getting ready to make his move. When he looked back to his right it was as if the shape had appeared out of the darkness. It was clothed totally in black and moved with no noise. Screaming he snatched the knife he kept under his vest and hurled it at the figure. Fear rose in his throat when the figure snatched the knife out of the air before it even reached the target. The knife flew back at him and he was barely able to avoid it as it ricocheted of the stone pillar behind him. He jumped to the side and looked back where he had seen the figure. It was gone. Another hiss and pain in his right leg signaled the arrival of another one of those damnable silver stars. He staggered to the side the looked over to where the girl lay. He was amazed to see that the table was empty and the girl was gone.

The same voice came out of the darkness.

"Looking for someone?"

He spun to his left only to receive a punch to his jaw that was twice as strong as the kick the girl had given him. It snapped his head to the right and caused him to slump against the column for a second. He spun back raking his claws where the figure had been. His blow only hit air. The figure was gone.

"Having fun yet? I am."

This time the voice was behind him and he was kicked in his backside. The blow sent him face first to the floor. He rolled over on his backside and skittered back on his hands and feet. The figure had disappeared again. Getting to his feet he was surprised to see the girl across the room. Then someone tapped on his shoulder. He spun to see the figure right in front of him. The one thing he didn't recognize about the figure was the glowing blue eyes. With a scream he attacked the figure. The two traded blows, at least he threw blows but they were deflected and the figure's blow rattled his head and ribs. With a last scream he was able to cease both of the figures hands with his. He tried to bite the figure but was not able to get close to him. Then he tried to use his mind to force the figure to give up. It was like trying to get through a brick wall. A small thought came to his mind. The girl, she was standing over by the wall of weapons. His thoughts went over to her.

* * *

Kim watched as Ron literally toyed with the vampire. She hoped that he would not be too overconfident. Then the two of the started to grapple hand to hand. She watched fearfully as they struggled across the room. Then she felt something take over her mind. As hard as she tried she could not break away. The thing in her mind made her walk over to a wall of weapons and take down a crossbow. She placed the head of the crossbow and the floor put her foot in the stirrup at the head of the crossbow and pulled the cable back till it clicked. Then she was forced to place a wooden crossbow bolt with an iron tip in the slot and made to aim at the back of the black figure she knew was Ron. Her mind was screaming as her hand pulled the trigger.

* * *

Ron held the Count at bay with his hands. He had been playing with him at first but now the fight was in earnest. It took all of his strength to keep the vampire at bay. They struggled across the floor each trying to get an advantage over the other. Then he noticed that the Count seemed to be concentrating on something else. Then a slight smile crossed the Count's face. Then he remembered Kim was behind him and she would not be able to resist the mind of the Count. His MMP screamed danger. He used all his remaining strength to spin the Count around to change places with him.

* * *

The Count was surprised to find himself standing in the place of the figure just as the girl fired. He felt a dull thud in the center of his chest and all strength left his body. He stared down to see the crossbow bolt sticking out of his chest. Sliding to his knees he tried to reach up and pull the bolt out but he had little strength. The hiss of a sword leaving its scabbard came to his ears. He looked up dumbfound to see the figure in front of him holding a shining silver katana. The figure reached up and pulled the black hood free. Blond hair and brown eyes appeared before. He looked into the face of the boy. The hands raised the sword and the blade hissed through the air and blackness claimed him.

* * *

Kim watched in horror as the bolt sped toward Ron's back, then in a move so fast her eyes barely caught it the Count was standing in the same place Ron had been standing a split second before. The bolt struck the Count in the center of his back and the hold on her mind was broken. The Count fell to his knees in front of Ron. Ron stepped back and drew the Lotus Blade from a scabbard across his back. Before she could even say a word the sword hissed through the air.

* * *

Ron watched as the bolt flew across the room and hit the Count in the back. The iron barb came out of his chest. He released the Count's hands and stepped back. It was not exactly the way he had planned to drive a wooden stake through the Count's heart but this would do. Pulling his hood from his head he made sure the Count knew who had defeated him. Reaching behind him he pulled the Lotus Blade free. The metal turned to silver at that moment knowing that this metal was most lethal to vampires. He hesitated for a moment before he struck. One of the other ways to kill a vampire was to remove the head. The silver Lotus Blade accomplished the job with one simple blow.

He stepped back as the head rolled one way and the body slumped to the other. Releasing a breath he put the Lotus Blade back in the scabbard across his back. Looking up his eyes caught Kim's as she stood across the room. Stepping around the body of the vampire he took a couple of steps toward her. She broke into a run and within a second was within his arms her lips capturing his.

* * *

Kim watched as the body of the vampire fell one way and the head rolled the other. Ron released a breath and put away the sword. Looking up he looked her in the eyes and stepped around the vampire's body on his way to her. Breaking into a run she dove into his arms. She captured his lips with hers and tried her best to suck the air from his lungs. His arm wrapped around her. She was in heaven as she wrapped herself in his embrace. Pulling away from the kiss she buried her face against his neck and chest and held on to him with all her might. He held her for a few moments before speaking.

"Uh KP. The hug is wonderful but air is becoming a problem."

She giggled as she pulled back from him. He looked down and blushing a deep red while he reached up and covered his eyes with one hand.

"KP having you up against me is really badical, but do you think we might be able to find you something a little less revealing to wear?'

Kim looked down and matched the blush he was showing. The peignoir had become untied in her rush to him and she had given him quite a look she had not intended to give him. She pulled the gown closed and looked around for something else to wear. Ron walked over to one of the unconscious men and pulled his jacket off of him. Putting it over her shoulders they walked from the room. Rufus appeared from the darkness and hopped onto Ron's shoulder. The three made their way out of the dungeon and up the steps.

* * *

Kim nestled herself against Ron as the Sloth soared into the sky. Behind them in the courtyard of the castle a bonfire burned. The body and the head of the vampire were at the center of the flames. The ashes would be gathered later by GJ agents and sealed in a silver tube. The tube would then be sealed in the secure safe in GJ Headquarters. Ron put his arm around her and pulled her close.

"Hey KP when we get back maybe we can do some Trick or Treating. I still have the costume."

Kim looked up at him.

"No I think we might have something else interesting to do. I still have the gown and I plan for that to be my costume."

Ron nervously looked down into Kim's eyes. Her smile made him start to breathe heavy.

"Booooyah" he whispered.

* * *

I hope that you enjoyed my little story. I did a little research on vampires for my character. He was able to be out in the sunlight without any damage as some vampires can do this. He had extreme strength and the ability to control minds of others especially females. There were several ways to kill a vampire. Of course the stake through the heart is one way and cutting off the head is another. I just used both here. Also while silver is not lethal to a vampire is does prevent whatever wound caused by silver to heal, so silver weapons would cause a lot of damage to a vampire.

I am sure Ron will enjoy the Trick or Treating the Kim had in mind. That is if he does not spontaneously combust from the look she might give him. That and the "costume" she is planning to wear will melt him on the spot. Lucky guy.

Thanks for reading the story and reviewing.

This is the Captain signing off.

Roger and out

Right hand salute.


End file.
